User blog:Tkid115/Batman vs Iron-Man. Epic Rap Battles of Comics Pilot
Hello, audience! Welcome to the very first Epic Rap Battles of Comics! A series mainly focused around comic heroes and villians! This battle I thought was absolutely PERFECT, given that these two are arguable the most popular heroes today! Not only that, we'll see who's the better billionare playboy! It's the Batman vs the Iron-Man! I do take suggestions, just make sure they're not TOO obscure! Special thanks to Wonder for the suggestion! Cast Iron-Man - Ray William Johnson Batman - Nice Peter Robin (cameo) - EpicLLOYD The Beat - "The Armegeddon" by KevinBennettBeats Battle ANNOUNCER (0:11) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!!!! '' '' VS.... '' '' BEGIN!!! Iron-Man (0:23): Yo, Stark's came to remark on little Bruce; I am Iron-Man I'll make a bat FLAT with my rhymes, like an iron can! You're patrolling the streets looking for crooks; probably lovin' it? I'm doing something for the world; making weapons for our government. A box-office badass! You've had more than just one travesty! So you wanna call me names? One I would suggest is "majesty"! You seem a bit uneven. Let me put this in perspective: The iron knight will smite this little goth who wants to play detective. Batman (0:47) Alright, first things first, I'll analyze this hunk of junk. He's nothng more than a cocky piece of shit pathetic drunk. You're the opposite of Two-Face; you're all around terrible! The BATMAN. Me to a metal head? Not comparable. You don't know half of the pain that Wayne has been through! Time traveled, lost parents and sons! Now how about you? You became heartless, yet you still enjoy a luxurious living? Well, in this battle, the Dark Knight might not be so forgiving.... Iron-Man (1:10) Cut the crap, Bruce. We all know I'm the Bane of your existence. You can't even hit this. Your little gadgets can't close the distance! You formed a League? I'll take down all your members; I won't Avenge them! I'll have Cap take his shield, and Thor, his hammer to your brainstem. Rip you apart like a Mandarin ; this Joker's not willing to end! Man, your raps are Poison Ivy on the track! And me? I'm Aldrich KILLIN-em'! You may have come first, but now I know you wanna be me. Cause' how can you be badass when all you are's the guy from Gigli? Batman (1:34) The dark of the night. I am the bold and the brave. EMP all your suits and detonate them from my Batcave. I'm the symbol of fear to all the scum of the nation, And you're just the idiot who made that dumb-ass Registration! And I've got my own badass flicks. The games are just a treat! Facing me is like Ultron: I'll give you nothing but defeat. Show me your hundreds of lame styles and all I'll do is scoff! What's the point if you let the Green Goblin rip you off? Robin: Ooh! ANNOUNCER: WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!! '' '' Who Won? Batman Iron-Man Category:Blog posts